La nouvelle maison de Lily Potter
by Clara370
Summary: À la surprise de tous – y compris de la concernée –, Lily Luna, troisième enfant de Harry Potter, est envoyée à Serpentard à son entrée à l'école de sorcellerie Poudlard. Reniée par sa famille, détestée par ses amis, critiquée par les Gryffondor comme par les Serpentard, la jeune fille est seule et désespérée. Arrivera-t-elle à se faire une place dans sa nouvelle maison ?
Salut tout le monde !

Cet OS est une nouvelle version – je l'espère, améliorée – de « _La nouvelle maison de Lily Potter_ ». C'est la première fois que je poste une OS.

Je sais qu'elle n'est pas parfaite, que certaines choses ne sont pas tout à fait correctes, mais j'espère qu'elle vous plaira quand même.

La nouvelle version a été relue par DameLicorne, que je remercie.

C.

Petits détails : L'univers et les personnages – sauf Ginger Maillard, Julietta Finnigan, Mila Finnigan, Chloé Thomas, Terry Boot II, Lin Chang, Tin Chang, Leonia Montague, Benicia Herve, Quentin Bruneau, Adriana Pucey, Linda Goyle, Leilanie Roche, Alexis Bernie, les enfants Flint, Inaya Lily Potter, Katie Hermione Potter, Zoé Malefoy, Enzo Malefoy, Ethan Malefoy, Léna Malefoy (j'espère ne pas en avoir trop oublié) – appartiennent à JK Rowling. En revanche, l'histoire en elle-même ainsi que les personnages cités plus haut, m'appartiennent. Je ne gagne rien, hormis les reviews qui font toujours plaisir.

OS : La nouvelle maison de Lily Potter

Résumé :

À la surprise de tous – y compris de la concernée –, Lily Luna, troisième enfant de Harry Potter, est envoyée à Serpentard à son entrée à l'école de sorcellerie Poudlard.

Reniée par sa famille, détestée par ses amis, critiquée par les Gryffondor comme par les Serpentard, la jeune fille est seule et désespérée.

Arrivera-t-elle à se faire une place dans sa nouvelle maison ?

Cette année, le mois de septembre est magnifique. Le soleil éclaire les feuilles rouge et or des arbres, un petit vent souffle sur Londres.

La famille Potter se dirige vers la gare de King's Cross. Leurs trois chariots – deux sont tirés par les parents, le troisième est poussé par le fils aîné – croulent sous les bagages. Dans leur cage, les hiboux hululent, mécontents. Les passants observent cette étrange famille avec curiosité, sans pour autant provoquer la gêne des concernés.

\- Gare de King's Cross, quai neuf trois-quarts, onze heure pile.

\- Lily, arrête ! lance un garçon d'une quinzaine d'années aux cheveux noirs et aux yeux bruns.

Il semble exaspéré. Encore plus quand sa sœur, une mignonne petite rousse aux mêmes yeux marrons, répète sa phrase.

\- Lily, arrête ! C'est vraiment énervant ! En plus, ça fait au moins vingt fois que tu le dis !

Pour toute réponse, sa sœur lui tire la langue.

\- Gare de King's Cross, quai neuf trois-quarts, onze heure pile.

\- Ma chérie, écoute ton frère, s'il te plaît, lui dit son père d'une voix douce.

\- Pourquoi ?

\- Les Moldus vont se demander ce que tu dis. Pour eux, la voix neuf trois-quarts n'existe pas.

La fillette soupire et acquiesce, avant de s'approcher du troisième chariot, poussé par sa mère. Elle engage la conversation sur les boursoufs miniatures.

\- S'il te plaît, m'man ! J'aimerais tellement avoir un animal de compagnie !

\- Ma chérie, répond Ginny, tu as déjà un animal de compagnie.

Et elle montre du doigt la magnifique chouette effraie enfermée dans la cage posée sur le chariot qu'elle pousse. Lily ne se laisse pas démonter.

\- Mais James a bien eu droit à un nouveau balai, cette année !

\- C'était un cadeau. Toi aussi tu auras un cadeau si tu deviens préfète.

Lily soupire et recommence à discuter, alors que la famille traverse la gare. Elle se tait lorsqu'elle arrive devant la barrière, entre les quais neuf et dix.

Son frère aîné commence à courir, droit sur la barrière. Il la touche et… la franchit. C'est au tour d'Albus, qui a récupéré son chariot des mains de son père. Il court, lui aussi, droit sur la barrière et… la franchit.

C'est au tour de Lily. Après avoir pris son chariot, elle se précipite sur la barrière. Bien qu'elle l'ait déjà fait de nombreuses fois, pour dire au-revoir à ses frères avant leur départ à Poudlard, elle n'avait jamais traversé la barrière en poussant un chariot. Son chariot.

Le quai neuf trois-quarts ne change pas d'une année à l'autre. La locomotive écarlate crache toujours de la fumée, fumée qui provoque un épais brouillard sur le quai. Celui-ci est occupé par des sorciers et des sorcières, adultes qui accompagnent leurs mioches ou enfants qui se préparent à débuter une nouvelle année à l'école de sorcellerie. Les hiboux et les chouettes hululent, mécontents d'être enfermés dans des cages. Les chats se baladent sur le quai pendant que leurs maîtres leur courent après.

Une fois que Ginny et Harry sont arrivés, eux-aussi, sur le quai, ils serrent fort James contre eux avant que leur aîné ne disparaisse dans la foule et le brouillard, pour chercher ses copains et sa petite amie, Ginger Maillard. Ensuite, c'est au tour d'Albus de disparaître, après de nombreuses embrassades.

\- Où sont-ils ? demande Lily, anxieuse.

\- Comme chaque année, lui répond son père.

Les trois Potter traversent le quai. Harry salue beaucoup de monde, mais plus de personnes encore le regardent passer. Après tout, tout le monde le reconnait à sa cicatrice : c'est Harry Potter.

À hauteur du dernier wagon se trouvent trois personnes. Ron Weasley parle avec son fils, Hugo, pendant qu'Hermione fait des coucous à sa fille aînée, Rose, et la meilleure amie de celle-ci, Julietta Finnigan.

Dès qu'il les voit, Hugo se précipite vers Lily. Les deux enfants sont les meilleurs amis du monde, et ce depuis le berceau. Harry et Ginny saluent Ron et Hermione. Hugo et Lily, sans attendre plus longtemps, montent dans un wagon. Ils sont vite rejoints par Mila Finnigan et Chloé Thomas, des amies d'enfance. Le pauvre Hugo se plaint.

-C'est pas juste : tout le monde a un ami qui commence Poudlard en même temps, sauf moi. Moi je n'ai que des filles.

Lesdites filles gloussent en cœur. Hugo a toujours été le rigolo de service.

\- Boot, Terry.

 _\- Serdaigle !_

Des applaudissements venant de la deuxième table à partir de la droite répondent à l'affirmation du Choixpeau Magique. Terry va s'asseoir à la table bleu-argent, un grand sourire s'étire sur son visage.

\- Chang, Lin.

 _\- Serdaigle !_ crie une nouvelle fois le chapeau.

La prochaine à venir, une certaine Tin Chang, ressemble comme deux gouttes d'eau à la fille précédente. Pourtant, elle est envoyée à Poufsouffle.

\- Flint, Matilda.

Matilda est-elle la fille de Marcus Flint ? Harry a parlé à Lily si souvent de la haine d'Olivier Dubois envers Marcus Flint, qui était réciproque.

 _\- Serpentard !_

\- Potter, Lily.

Lily s'approche du chapeau, le ventre noué, les genoux flageolants. Elle pressent le pire. Une fois qu'elle a mis le chapeau, qui lui tombe devant les yeux, elle entend une petite voix dans sa tête. Qui hésite, entre son nom et ses capacités, d'après ce qu'elle comprend. Mais Lily ne comprend pas grand-chose. Elle est trop nerveuse pour ça.

 _\- Serpentard !_

Lily n'y croit pas, le reste de la salle non plus. Lily Luna Potter, fille de Harry Potter, le Survivant, l'Élu, Celui-Qui-A-Vaincu, et de Ginny Weasley, famille qui va depuis des générations à Gryffondor, est envoyée à Serpentard ? La douce, gentille, aimable et serviable Lily, envoyée à Serpentard ? Non, impossible !

Et pourtant, le Choixpeau ne se reprend pas. Le mot Serpentard se répercute dans la Grande Salle pendant plusieurs secondes. Puis la foule d'élèves et de professeurs se reprend, les Serpentard acclament Lily Potter – mollement – et celle-ci est bien obligée d'aller s'asseoir à un bout de la table des Serpentard, seule. Tous la regardent, consternés, abasourdis. Et puis la répartition continue, et on se détourne de l'adorable Lily Potter, envoyée à Serpentard sans aucune raison apparente. Oui, tous se détournent. Les professeurs, les Serpentard, les Gryffondor, les Serdaigle et les Poufsouffle, comme s'ils ne pouvaient plus la regarder.

Tous, sauf lui. Le beau gosse, élève de troisième année. Le prince des Serpentard. Il l'observe, sans se cacher.

Mais personne ne le voit, surtout pas elle. Elle, elle prie pour que le dernier élève appelé – Weasley, Hugo – soit envoyé à Serpentard, maison que sa famille abhorre.

 _\- Gryffondor !_ hurle le chapeau.

Puis il se tait, pour une bonne année. Et Hugo Weasley, le meilleur ami de Lily Potter, son cousin aussi, va s'asseoir chez les Gryffondor sous un tonnerre d'applaudissements. Et il ne regarde pas une seule fois dans la direction de Lily.

\- Traîtresse !

Lily ne se retourne pas. Elle continue tout droit, comme si elle n'entend rien. Arrivée devant la bibliothèque, elle entre et va s'asseoir tout au fond, à l'opposé des tables de travail que surveille Mme Pince. Elle s'assied directement sur la moquette, dans la section « livres anciens », entre les écrits en runes anciennes et les contes égyptiens que ne peuvent déchiffrer que ceux ayant étudié les hiéroglyphes sorciers – et ils sont rares.

Une fois qu'elle est sûre que personne ne peut la voir, elle éclate en sanglots.

Elle s'était imaginé que sa première année à l'école Poudlard, et sa scolarité complète d'ailleurs, serait parfaite. Elle serait à Gryffondor, entourée de ses amis et de ses frères. Elle serait première de classe, la chouchoute des profs, une élève modèle. Ensuite, en cinquième année, elle serait préfète, puis préfète-en-chef. Elle n'aurait que des Optimals, à ses BUSE comme à ses ASPIC.

Mais c'est tout le contraire. Depuis qu'elle est arrivée ici, elle vit un vrai cauchemar.

Ses cousins et cousines – en particulier Hugo – la regardent différemment. Ils assurent que rien n'a changé, mais ils sont plus… froids. Mila et Chloé, les rares fois où elles arrivent à se retrouver, entre les cours, les repas et le couvre-feu, ne lui parlent presque pas. Bien qu'il ne l'avoue pas, elle sent bien qu'Hugo l'évite le plus possible et est très mal à l'aise quand ils sont ensemble, surtout juste tous les deux. Et lorsqu'ils ne sont pas ensemble, c'est encore pire : ceux qui se disent ses amis font comme si elle n'existait pas, ne lui jetant pas un regard ni ne lui adressant un mot. Le pire, c'est ses frères, qui ne semblent pas digérer le fait qu'elle soit à Serpentard, l'un comme l'autre. Ils ne lui disent rien, à part un petit bonjour lorsqu'ils sont obligés. Dès qu'elle croise le regard de l'un d'eux, elle baisse rapidement les yeux, pour échapper à la fureur de James ou à la déception d'Albus.

Les Gryffondor la mettent à part et chuchotent à cause de sa maison, les Serpentard font de même à cause de son nom. Les Poufsouffle et les Serdaigle l'ignorent. Si elle essaie de leur adresser la parole, tous – ou presque – l'agressent verbalement, l'empêchant de se faire des amis, que ce soit dans une maison ou dans une autre. Pour compléter le désastre, ses notes sont au plus bas. Et, partout, dès qu'on la voit, on chuchote. Ou pire, on l'appelle par son nouveau surnom, qui a gagné du terrain depuis le début de l'année et est à présent utilisé par tous, même par ses amis derrière son dos, Lily en est certaine. Ce surnom se réduit à un mot : Traîtresse.

Lily n'a qu'une chose qui lui permet de tenir : l'amour de ses parents. Ils lui écrivent rarement, mais lui envoient toujours des paroles de réconfort, des « je t'aime » et autres mots gentils, bien qu'ils soient souvent assez courts. Mais derrière tout ça, Lily sent bien que même s'ils n'en disent rien, ils sont déçus. Et elle ne peut rien faire pour rattraper ça. De plus, ces derniers temps, ses parents sont très occupés. Ginny est devenue la directrice de la rubrique Quidditch de la Gazette du Sorcier, et son talent pour le journalisme fait qu'on lui demande même parfois des articles pour d'autres rubriques, qu'elle n'ose pas refuser. Harry, qui est chef du bureau des Aurors, travaille beaucoup. En ce moment, il est sur une affaire très importante et top secrète. Du coup, à cette période, ils ne lui écrivent presque jamais.

Sans les mots – la seule chose qui lui permet de tenir – Lily n'en peut plus. À l'école, tout se passe mal. Elle est au bord de la crise de nerfs.

L'adolescente pleure toujours lorsqu'elle prend son sac à bandoulière pour chercher un paquet de mouchoir. Mais elle ne trouve rien – elle doit avoir épuisé son stock durant le dernier interclasse. Alors qu'elle fouille son sac à la recherche de n'importe quel objet avec quoi elle pourra s'essuyer le visage – pas question de sortir de la bibliothèque comme ça – une main pâle se tend vers elle. Elle tient un mouchoir en tissu. Sans réfléchir, Lily le prend.

\- Ça va ?

En entendant la voix, elle redresse la tête d'un coup, sans y croire. Mais elle ne rêve pas. Scorpius Malefoy, le beau, le sublime Scorpius Malefoy, fils du pire ennemi de ses parents, ennemi des Gryffondor et des Sang-de-Bourbe, se tient devant elle et lui a tendu un mouchoir. Pas croyable.

Elle trouve – où, elle ne le sait pas – la force de lui mentir.

\- Oui, oui, pas de soucis.

Il n'est pas convaincu. Évidemment.

\- Je suis désolée, tente-t-elle, je suis une vraie boule de nerfs en ce moment, il fallait que je me défoule. Ça arrive, conclut-elle.

\- Ça arrive, répète-t-il doucement.

Lily s'essuie les yeux avec le mouchoir, les joues. Elle sort pendant une fraction de secondes son miroir de poche. Une fois de plus, elle se réjouit de ne pas être une de ces filles qui ont le visage qui devint tout rouge, des yeux rouges et bouffis ainsi que des traces de larmes. Ayant jugé son apparence acceptable, elle ramasse sa sacoche et s'apprête à partir. Mais Scorpius la retient.

\- Tu es sûre que ça va ?

\- Oui… je t'ai dit que… que ça m'arrivait… parfois…

Sous son regard et son contact, elle bafouille légèrement.

\- Si tu as besoin de quelqu'un, vient me voir.

Cette fois, elle n'arrive qu'à hocher la tête. Scorpius, sans insister davantage, la relâche et elle s'éloigne, le visage rouge et l'esprit confus. Pourquoi ? Elle ne saurait le dire.

Nous sommes une semaine avant Noël. Les vacances commencent après-demain – les élèves rentrent lundi, Noël a lieu cinq jours plus tard. Lily est pressée que les vacances arrivent. Elle pourra enfin fuir cet endroit, les chuchotements et les insultes empirant, et retrouver sa maison et ses parents. Rien que d'imaginer les câlins de Ginny ou les blagues d'Harry, Lily en a les larmes aux yeux.

La jeune fille déjeune dans la Grande Salle, seule à un bout de la table des Serpentard, comme d'habitude. Lorsqu'elle entend les bruits de battements d'ailes quotidiens, elle ne lève même pas la tête. Ses parents ne lui écrivent qu'une fois par semaine, le mercredi. Les autres la détestent ils ne le disent pas, mais leur silence vaut toutes les preuves. Recevoir un colis est encore moins plausible, le seul cadeau qu'elle recevra lui sera sûrement donné en mains propres par ses parents.

Pourtant, à son grand étonnement, une belle chouette hulotte se pose devant elle. Elle la reconnaît tout de suite – c'est la chouette de ses parents, Carolyne. Lily prend la lettre que lui tend l'oiseau, et celui-ci s'envole immédiatement.

Lily est très instable en ce moment, et la surprise lui donne envie de pleurer. Mais elle refoule ses larmes, chose qui devient habituel. Elle ne veut pas qu'on la voie pleurer – elle aura tout le temps après, au fond de la bibliothèque. Lentement, elle ouvre l'enveloppe et lit son contenu rapidement. Elle jette un rapide coup d'œil à la table des Gryffondor. Pour une fois, ses frères ne la fixent pas. Chacun lit une lettre, Albus a l'air un peu déçu alors que James semble tout content.

Après quoi, sans un mot, Lily se lève et s'enfuit en courant de la Grande Salle, sous le regard de la plupart des Serpentard et des Gryfffondor qui l'observaient, étonnés qu'elle reçoive du courrier – presque tous ont remarqué qu'elle ne recevait qu'une seule lettre par semaine, apportée par l'autre hibou de la famille, Max. On murmure sur son passage. Mais pour une fois, elle ne remarque rien, trop occupée à ne pas pleurer avant d'être sortie, ce qui est loin d'être facile.

Une fois enfin sortie de la Grande Salle, elle se précipite à la bibliothèque, se cache au fond des rayonnages et sort un paquet de mouchoirs, des larmes dégoulinant déjà sur son visage.

Elle passe la matinée là, sans arrêter de pleurer. Elle n'est dérangée par personne. Mais à l'heure du dîner, elle entend des pas, qui se dirigent dans sa direction. Avant même de le voir, elle sait qui va apparaître. Et en effet, ça ne manque pas.

Pourquoi Scorpius Malefoy vient-il la réconforter ?

Depuis la première fois qu'elle l'a vu, lors de la rentrée d'Albus, sur le quai neuf trois-quarts, son cœur s'affole à sa vue. Depuis plusieurs années maintenant, surtout après les anecdotes de ses frères le concernant, Scorpius est son modèle. Elle espère en secret lui ressembler, sur certains points. Elle voudrait avoir son assurance, sa popularité, sa beauté. Elle a toujours rêvé qu'il vienne vers elle, la prenne dans ses bras et lui promette que tout ira bien. Il ne l'a jamais fait, évidemment.

Et aujourd'hui, alors qu'il paraît vouloir faire quelque chose de ce genre, elle range précipitamment son paquet de mouchoirs et s'enfuit en courant, sortant de la bibliothèque pour retourner dans son dortoir.

Elle est tellement bouleversée qu'elle en oublie la lettre qu'elle a reçue. Scorpius la voit. Il se baisse, la saisit et la lit lentement en se demandant ce qui a bien pu l'émouvoir à ce point.

 _« Ma petite Lily,_

 _Je suis désolé de t'annoncer que ta mère et moi devons partir en Egypte. Malheureusement, James, Albus et toi devez rester à Poudlard pendant ces vacances. Je suis navré, je sais à quel point tu te réjouissais de nous retrouver, et c'est réciproque. Je dois aussi te dire que tu peux venir au printemps, mais que je serai sûrement absent à cette période, à cause d'une mission. Je ne te revois donc que cet été, nous viendrons vous chercher sur le quai, tes frères et toi._

 _Je t'embrasse, ma chérie, et te rappelle que nous t'aimons, ta mère et moi,_

 _Harry. »_

Lorsqu'il a fini, Scorpius plie soigneusement la lettre. Il va la rapporter à sa propriétaire. Mais avant, il essuie la larme qui coule sur sa joue.

Une larme de tristesse et de compassion.

Malgré tout ce que lui ont répété ses parents, il soutiendra Lily Potter. Et ce, pour une raison simple. Une raison qui s'écrit en trois petit mots.

\- Traîtresse ! Traîtresse ! Traîtresse !

Cela fait près d'une demi-heure que Leonia Montague et Benicia Herve, deux Serpentard de première année, lui chuchotent ce mot, à répétition.

Lily serre les dents, retient ses larmes et crispe ses doigts sur le livre qu'elle tient. Assise dans un vieux fauteuil de la salle commune de sa maison, elle lit un livre. Ou plutôt, elle essaie. Mais depuis qu'elle s'est assise pour se détendre, ces deux pimbêches la harcèlent. Elle voudrait bien monter au dortoir, mais les deux filles, qui dorment dans la même chambre qu'elle, sont assez méchantes pour l'y suivre. En plus, si elle se lève, les deux ados gagnent, elle perd. Et il n'en est pas question.

Finalement, au bout d'un nouveau quart d'heure, Leonia et Benicia comprennent que Lily ne réagira pas. Après un petit moment de concertation – un silence qui fait du bien à Lily – les deux filles reprennent leurs insultes, mais d'une façon différente. Vu que la méthode directe ne marche pas, peut-être que les rumeurs fonctionneront un peu plus ? Aussitôt dit, aussitôt fait.

\- Tes vacances se sont bien passées, Nici ?

\- Très bien, merci. J'ai revu mes grands-parents, ça faisait longtemps. Tu n'imagines pas à quel point ils m'avaient manqué. Et c'était réciproque. Dès que je les ai vus, je me suis précipitée dans leurs bras, je n'ai pas pu me retenir. En plus, ils m'ont couverte de cadeaux, cette année. Pour me féliciter de mon excellent premier trimestre. Et toi, Leo ?

\- Oh, moi aussi, ça s'est très bien passé. J'ai revu mes parents et mon frère. En fait, on a passé les vacances ensemble, mes parents ont pris congé. Chez nous, il y avait plein de neige. Du coup, on faisait la grasse mat', on passait l'après-midi à faire des batailles de boules de neige et des bonhommes de neige, et puis à la tombée de la nuit on buvait du chocolat chaud devant la cheminée. Et soit papa, soit maman, ils nous racontaient des histoires et leur scolarité. C'était trop bien. Mes parents m'avaient tellement manqués.

\- Moi aussi, j'ai été super heureuse de les voir. Leurs câlins, leurs sourires, leurs dialogues, tout me manquait. Je ne sais pas si j'aurais tenu plus longtemps avant de péter un câble, si je ne les avais pas vu pendant ces vacances chez moi.

En les entendant, Lily tressaille. Les deux filles ont frappé pile où il fallait, évidemment. Elles sont méchantes, pas bêtes, et en observant un peu la jeune Potter, c'est simple de savoir où ça fait mal.

Car Benicia a raison, c'est ce qui est en train de se passer. Lily pète un câble, littéralement. Elle ne dort et ne mange presque plus, est toujours perdue dans ses pensées, son moral est au plus bas et ses émotions partent dans tous les sens. Elle peut rire en apprenant la chute d'un élève dans l'escalier, et pleurer à l'écoute d'une blague. Tout dépend des circonstances.

Leonia et Benicia semblent ravies de la réaction de Lily, comme de nombreux autres Serpentard. Réjouies par leur succès, les deux filles continuent, suivies par un autre élève de première année, Quentin Bruneau.

\- Ma mère est amie avec une journaliste qui a interviewé les Potter, chez eux. Et vous ne devinerez jamais, mais… Mrs Potter est enceinte.

\- Quoi ?

\- Vous avez bien entendu. Elle attend depuis bientôt quatre mois une petite fille.

Sous le coup de la nouvelle, Lily lâche son livre. Elle n'en revient pas. Comment peut-elle ne pas être au courant ? Pourquoi ses parents ne l'ont-ils pas avertie ? Des pensées qu'elle s'interdisait s'immiscent dans son cerveau. « Peut-être ne t'aiment-ils plus autant qu'ils le disent ? Après tout, c'est bien ce qui se passe avec tes amis. Enfin… ceux qui étaient tes amis. Et puis, il faut dire ce qui est, ils seraient dans leur droit. Tu as été envoyée à Serpentard, tu ne fais presque plus partie de la famille. Ils sont déjà gentils de ne pas te renier. » chuchote une petite voix au fond d'elle.

Ravi de son petit effet, Quentin continue.

\- Elle a vu aussi l'arbre généalogique de la famille Potter. C'est incroyable. Tous les noms sont brodés en rouge. Du côté Weasley, il n'y a que ça sur des générations – en plus ce sont des Sang-Pur. Du côté Potter, pareil, la seule impureté est la mère de Mr Potter, Lily. Et à partir de là, il y a quatre gamins – des Sangs-Purs, eux aussi. James Sirius Potter et Albus Severus Potter sont en rouge. Bien sûr, Lily est en vert (Quentin grimace), et la quatrième, Katie Hermione Potter, est déjà en rouge. Apparemment, tout le monde sait que les _véritables_ Potter vont à Gryffondor, y compris Mr et Mrs Potter.

Lily ne peut en entendre plus. Laissant ses affaires à leur place, elle se lève et part en courant hors de la salle commune, sous les rires et les regards moqueurs des autres Serpentard. Cependant, ils sont vites arrêtés par un cri.

\- Silence !

Tout le monde se tait. Personne n'ose contredire un ordre de Scorpius Malefoy, surtout aussi direct. Il continue donc, dans le silence complet.

\- Lily Potter est une Serpentard, elle est une des nôtres, elle fait partie de notre famille. Je ne veux plus en entendre un être méchant avec elle. Le prochain qui la traite autrement que comme une camarade va entendre parler de moi.

Sur ce, Scorpius sort. Les autres élèves, même les septième année, détournent le regard. Depuis son arrivée à Poudlard, tout le monde sait qui est le chef des Serpentard. Personne n'oserait le défier.

Une fois dehors, il se dirige à l'endroit où il sait qu'il va la trouver – il n'est pas encore trop tard pour ça. Et en effet, elle est là, debout au fond de la bibliothèque, le front appuyé contre une étagère. Il avance doucement, silencieusement, ne voulant pas la déranger. Pourtant, arrivé à deux mètres d'elle, elle prend la parole – sans se retourner, cependant. Comment sait-elle qu'il est là ? Mystère…

\- Pourquoi m'as-tu suivi… ?

\- Parce que tu avais l'air mal.

\- Mais pourquoi t'en soucies-tu ? Je suis la fille des Potter, ton ennemie jurée.

\- Et pourquoi ça ? Ne crois-tu pas que mon ennemie jurée pourrait être une personne que je déteste, moi ? Une personne dont mon père ne m'a pas parlé ? Pourquoi ne pourrais-tu pas être quelqu'un que j'apprécie ?

\- Parce que tu es un Malefoy. Parce que je suis une Potter. Nos deux familles se haïssent depuis bien avant notre naissance.

\- Permets-moi de te contredire : c'est les Gryffondor et les Serpentard qui se détestent. Je ne vois pas pourquoi deux Serpentard devraient se détester, qu'importe leur nom. Nous devons être solidaire, entre nous.

Étrangement, Lily tressaille. Elle se retourne pour fixer Scorpius. Son visage est baigné de larmes qui brillent à la lumière des torches de la bibliothèque. Ses yeux sont remplis de douleur.

\- C'est donc pour ça que tu as hurlé sur les autres, juste avant ? Juste pour ça – il n'y a pas autre chose, un petit quelque chose de plus ?

C'est au tour de Scorpius de tressaillir. Comment peut-elle être au courant de ses sentiments ? Il n'a jamais montré quelque chose qui pourrait inciter à croire que… Ce pourrait-il qu'elle ressente quelque chose, elle aussi… ?

Alors, Scorpius fait ce qu'aucun autre Malefoy n'aurait fait. Il s'approche lentement de Lily, saisit doucement son visage dans ses mains, essuie deux larmes qui roulent sur les joues de la jeune fille du pouce et, doucement, tout doucement, il approche ses lèvres de celles de Lily. Et il l'embrasse.

Pendant une seconde, il craint qu'elle ne le repousse. Mais au lieu de cela, elle répond au baiser et, sans savoir comment, passe ses bras autour du cou de Scorpius. Il se rapproche, la serre contre lui, il prolonge encore le baiser. Celui-ci dure, encore et encore. Il ne s'arrête pas. Jusqu'à ce que…

\- Hum… Hum…

D'un même mouvement, ils se décollent. Pour autant, Scorpius tient par la taille Lily, et celle-ci se laisse aller contre lui. Ils se tournent rapidement vers celui qui les a « dérangés ». James Potter. Sans voix. Qui regarde fixement sa jeune sœur comme si elle venait de commettre un meurtre sanglant. Il observe le sourire de Lily, le bras de Scorpius autour de sa taille. Et après deux grandes inspirations, il lance :

\- Comment peux-tu nous faire ça, Lily ?

Sa jeune sœur sourit, d'un sourire Serpentard. Elle se redresse fièrement, lance à James un long regard. Son attitude, son expression, tout en elle respire les Serpentard. Aujourd'hui, après ce baiser, Lily Potter, fille de Harry Potter le Survivant et de Ginny Weasley, Gryffondor jusqu'à la moelle, devient officiellement et complètement une Serpentard.

\- Je suis une Serpentard, James. Je me comporte comme telle, répond-t-elle même son ton fait Serpentard.

Sur ce, elle saisit la main de Scorpius et l'entraîne avec elle. James reste là, éberlué.

Le lendemain, à l'aube, Harry et Ginny Potter reçoivent une lettre de Lily. Dedans, celle-ci leur reproche de lui avoir caché la grossesse de sa mère et leur en demande la raison. Elle explique qu'elle restera à Poudlard au printemps, mais qu'elle passera la plupart des vacances d'été et de Noël chez les parents de Scorpius Malefoy, Drago et Astoria Malefoy. C'est aussi durant cette journée que Lily et Scorpius commencent à sortir officiellement ensemble, au grand malheur des Gryffondor, qui la virent définitivement de leur cercle.

Après quelque temps, Ginny et Harry expliquent à Lily pourquoi ils ne lui ont rien dit, et elle leur pardonne.

Dès sa deuxième année, Lily intègre l'équipe de Quidditch de Serpentard. Elle suit les traces de son père en devenant attrapeuse. Matilda Flint, fille de Marcus Flint et Flora Carrow, mais aussi meilleure amie de Lily, est poursuiveuse, avec son frère Tim et Adriana Pucey, la capitaine de l'équipe. Linda Goyle et Tom Flint – encore un – occupent le poste de batteurs. Enfin, c'est à Scorpius que revient la place de gardien. Lors de cette année, Lily affronte son frère aîné, désormais capitaine de l'équipe de Gryffondor et attrapeur, et le bat à chaque fois, pour la plus grande colère et la plus grande honte de James.

La troisième année est tranquille pour Lily. Les Gryffondor se sont enfin calmés, les Serdaigle et les Poufsouffle lui parlent à nouveau. La jeune fille, par les divers choix qu'elle fait durant cette année, s'affirme encore comme Serpentard, mais n'en n'est nullement punie. La seule difficulté vient de James, qui est toujours autant en colère et refuse de laisser Lily tranquille. Finalement, ils se disputent et à partir de ce jour, Lily et James ne se parlent plus. Bien que Lily en soit triste, elle n'essaie pas de récupérer sa relation qu'elle juge perdue, selon ses dires.

Pendant l'été, Lily se transforme en une vraie jeune fille. Scorpius – qui est en sixième année – est choisi comme capitaine de l'équipe de Serpentard. Lily est désormais la Reine des Serpentard, la toute première des Potter comme des Weasley à avoir le soutien complet de la maison Serpentard. Le comportement des Gryffondor vis-à-vis de Lily, et inversement, est établi. La plupart des Gryffondor ne l'acceptent pas, mais Hugo, Chloé et Mila s'introduisent dans le cercle de Lily, d'abord comme connaissance, puis comme copain, avant de redevenir des amis, mais ne dépassent pas ce stade, les amis intimes de Lily étant des Serpentard, Matilda Flint, Leilanie Roche et Alexis Bernie. C'est dans le courant de l'année que Scorpius et Lily décident de se marier, plus tard.

Pendant sa cinquième année, Lily est nommée Préfète. Bien qu'elle prenne ses nouvelles responsabilités très au sérieux, elle passe un maximum de temps avec Scorpius, car c'est la dernière année à Poudlard pour son petit-ami. Durant l'année, Albus revient auprès d'elle. Il essaie de se racheter en traînant avec elle, et tombe sous le charme de Matilda, avec qui il commence à sortir en mai. Lily ne lui pardonne complètement qu'en fin d'année, en partie grâce à la relation qu'entretiennent sa meilleure amie et son frère. À cette période, elle passe aussi ses BUSE, qu'elle réussit avec brio.

La sixième année est la première où elle n'est pas accompagnée de Scorpius. Lily est nommée capitaine de l'équipe suite au départ du jeune homme. Cet évènement l'inquiète légèrement car elle craint que sans lui, les Serpentard la rejettent. Mais son statut de Serpentard est acquis, et le départ de Scorpius accentue encore la place de Lily auprès des Serpentard, car elle prouve par ses actes et ses paroles qu'elle pense et agit comme une Serpentard, même sans l'influence de son petit-copain.

La septième année passe à la vitesse de la lumière pour Lily, mais est aussi synonyme de grandes joies. En effet, Lily est nommée préfète en chef, et son binôme masculin n'est autre qu'Hugo. Lily réussit à merveille ses ASPIC, lui promettant ainsi une carrière brillante.

Cinq ans plus tard, Lily devient la marraine de la petite Inaya Lily Potter, fille de Matilda et Albus. Cette année-là a lieu également la première rentrée de Katie Hermione Potter, qui est envoyée à Serpentard. Bien que sa famille en soit quelque peu déçue, elle n'est pas reniée, et est acceptée par tous, au contraire de Lily, qui n'a pu reprendre la relation avec le côté Weasley de sa famille où elle l'avait laissé, eux n'arrivant plus à l'accepter totalement et elle ne parvenant pas à oublier leur rejet total au début, à l'exception d'Hugo.

À la fin de sa scolarité, une période où elle prouve à chaque instant son statut de Serpentard, Lily entreprend une carrière de Médicomage. Scorpius Malefoy, quant à lui, devient Auror, tout comme James Potter, ce qui accentue encore les tensions entre les deux garçons, qui sont en compétition perpétuelle. Quelques mois après, Lily Potter et Scorpius Malefoy se marient, sous les regards pleins d'émotions des Malefoy et autres anciens membres de la maison Serpentard. Chloé Thomas Weasley et son mari, Hugo, ainsi que Mila Finnigan, Mr et Mrs Potter, Albus, Matilda ainsi que Katie Hermione Potter, sont invités. La plupart des Weasley présents restent à l'écart lors de la cérémonie, certains ne voulant pas accepter le choix amoureux de Lily et la majorité des élèves de la promo de Lily qui ne sont pas de Serpentard ne sont pas présents, en particulier les Gryffondor.

Une année après le mariage, Lily Malefoy accouche de jumeaux, Zoé et Eliott, vite suivis par Ethan. Ce n'est que bien plus tard qu'arrive la petite dernière, Lena. Ces quatre enfants sont envoyés respectivement à Serpentard (pour les jumeaux), Gryffondor (pour Ethan), et Serdaigle (pour Lena).

Une grande amitié se crée entre Ethan Malefoy et les enfants Weasley et ceux de James Potter, grâce à l'affiliation du garçon. Malgré tout, la presque totalité des Weasley ainsi que James et sa femme, ne sont jamais acceptés au grand manoir familial. Par contre, Lily y invite régulièrement ses parents et Albus avec sa femme et ses enfants. Malgré tout, elle adore tous ses neveux et nièces, ainsi que sa cadette, Katie.

J'espère que ça vous a plu au moins un peu. Que vous ayez apprécié ou pas, une 'tite review fait toujours plaisir.

Je remercie encore DameLicorne pour sa relecture attentive.

C.


End file.
